


Always.

by jla2016



Category: Marvel, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sebastian Stan Imagine, Sebastian Stan Oneshot, Sebastian Stan fanfiction, imagine, sebastian stan one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jla2016/pseuds/jla2016





	Always.

Authors note: Okay, so I'm sure this isn't great. That's okay. I'd love your feedback anyway. I don't call myself a writer. This is literally the second thing I've written in my life...the last time was like 2013 lol.. I just randomly became inspired to write this on a whim so there ya go.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Are you serious, (y/n)? You're leaving?"

You won't even look at him, giving him the silent treatment. It may seem silly, hell, it feels silly-to be this upset over a prank-but it was a surprisingly painful one. The idea of the Russo Brothers and Marvel killing off Steve Rogers broke your heart. You didn't care that he died in the comics. You didn't care that your husband, Sebastian, may be up for the role as Captain America. You didn't care that the MackAttack, as Seb liked to refer to him, was also mentioned to possibly take over the role. You couldn't picture anyone else being Captain America other than Chris. Chris and you had grown close over the past 5 years since you and Seb got together. Chris would be fine, he was a great actor, but no one, not even your favorite man in the universe, could pull off Cap like Chris. He was the epitome of the character. Part of you felt like if Chris stopped being Cap, a small part of you would feel like you had lost Chris in some way. It seemed silly to be so upset as to literally almost go into hysterics, but that's what had happened when Seb let you believe that Chris's character was being killed off. 

"Ant and Joe made me make a verbal contract that I wouldn't tell you what's going on with the film."

"What?" You chuckled slightly. "Why? It's not like I'm going to run and tell everyone, they know that by now."

"I know. That's not it. They said they didn't want to suffer your wrath." Seb smirked a little as he looked at you washing dishes.

"Well that's smart, but what in the world would I be angry with them about? It's their film," you replied without looking at him, focusing on getting the remnants of Seb's caked on protein shake out of the bottom of the cup you were cleaning. Seb didn't reply, but then a thought stopped you in your tracks. 

You had sat eight months earlier with Anthony and Joe at the copycat of Central Perk, talking ideas and the future of multiple Marvel films. The shop had been empty except for the three of you. Seb had been out of the country for the past two months, so the brothers had asked you to join them. Since meeting, you had became vocally passionate about the future of Marvel, specifically the Captain America franchise. You had even put out fillers for them online without the public's knowledge and saved them quite a bit of money and even a hit on their reputation when you argued that one of the ideas they had would be detrimental to the storyline and ultimately viewer's reactions. Ever since then, they liked to talk with you occasionally and get your thoughts. The three of you had sat in the coffee shop for hours laughing at funny videos you had seen recently, talking about how much you missed Sebastian, and some ideas they had about the future of the Captain America franchise. The idea of killing Steve so that Bucky and Falcon could step into the roles for separate film spinoff where Seb and Mackie would play the roles of Captain America had come up and it was discussed (a little angrily here and there on your part) for over two hours alone. By the end of the conversation, you were all exhausted, but they promised they wouldn't kill Steve because not only did they see where you were coming from, but they also saw it as a favor to their friend.

"No," was all you said to Seb as you dropped the cup and rag in the sink and whipped around dripping soap suds all over the floor. You looked deep into those bright and beautiful blue eyes as you held your breath, but before he looked down, you saw it. Sebastian's pupils dilated turning his eyes slightly sea green. He didn't want to tell you something, and clearly, this was it; his eyes always did that when you were right, but he didn't want you to know it. 

"Sebastian. Look me in the eyes and tell me they're not killing Steve."

He looked up, but not at you. It was as though he couldn't look at you and he quickly looked back down. Before you knew it your eyes had filled with tears that were now spilling over so quickly that the top of your tee was soaked already. You turned away from Seb and pulled the top of your shirt over your face to not only conceal your face, but to dry the tears that had already fallen and were continuing to fall. 

Sebastian looked at you and smiled because he thought you were faking being that upset, there was no way you could be this upset.

"Oh come on, (y/n), it's not like Chris is going to leave you or anything. I know you secretly love him more than me," he joked, laughing at himself, but not for long. You whipped around so fast that he took a step back out of surprise and then his face morphed into nothing but regret as he saw the pain in yours; it was beet red, almost to the point of being purple and the front of your shirt soaked. You looked at him with a detestation he had never seen. He couldn't even form words for an apology.

You stormed past him and up the stairs of your apartment to the master bedroom and you crawled into the bed and pulled the covers over your face. After a few seconds, his body caught up with his mind and he dashed up behind you, apologizing all the way.

"(Y/n), I'm so sorry. Please tell me you're just being a good actress right now- a damn good actress, might I add. Please, (y/n), please tell me you're joking. You're not really upset," but even as he said the words, he knew they weren't true. You were sobbing loudly at this point. He tried to lay down his upper body beside you and pull the covers off of your face, but you had an iron grip.

"I swear, you might as well play the Ironwoman 'cause you sure can grip some covers and can't be torn away from then. Not even me, your Winter Soldier, can pull them from your grasp," he attempted to make you laugh. He saw it was no use, and he just continued to apologize.

After a few moments, you caught your breath enough to tell him "I know it seems absolutely ridiculous. Hell, I feel absolutely ridiculous...but it upsets me. I wish it didn't. I wish I understood why it does, but I don't and apparently I can't stop it."

"(Y/n), it's not ridiculous. You're invested in the character, and you connect Chris to Steve. It's okay."

You waited a moment and then a thought occurred to you. "I don't think it's only that," you began as you slowly pulled the covers down to your chest and looked at him full in the eyes. "I feel betrayed. I mean, Anthony, Joe, and I discussed this for hours. They promised they wouldn't do this." 

Sebastian looked at you before he gave you a small smile and said, "I know," before looking down.

You looked down as well, but then you realized what Seb had just said. "What do you mean, you know?" He whipped his head up so that you were almost face-to-face and he quickly sat back away from you.

"Ahh, I was just saying 'I know'...as in I understand," but his eyes had given him away. 

"I never told you about meeting them. I never told you about us discussing it because they didn't want you to know what they had planned, so I told them I wouldn't say anything. You're lying to me. The question is what all are you lying about."

He got up from the bed and looked at you before starting to back out of the room as he said "I was just saying I understand is all...You hung out with them? When was this?"

You ripped the covers off before following him down the stairs and grabbing the back of his shirt at the nape of his neck and spinning him around so quickly and so close to you that he almost knocked you over, but your feet were planted in anger and you weren't going to budge. "Sebastian Stan. You lied to me. How far does this lie go? Has the whole thing been a lie?"

He hadn't ever seen you this angry before...well not directed at him anyway and honestly, it was the most uncomfortable, not to mention sad, that he could ever remember being since the night he met you. He had to tell you the truth.

".....(Y/n), if I had known you would react like this, I wouldn't have agreed to-"

"Agreed to what, Sebastian?" You were so angry, you knew he was about to tell you, but you wanted another chance to snap at him.

"To making you think they were going to kill off Steve. They're not. Steve is going to stay very alive and he'll continue as long as Chris agrees to stay on. Ant and Joe were telling me about that day you guys met at the coffee shop. They told me about how you showed them that video of the kid stealing the plastic cup that you love so much, how you guys spent hours arguing about killing Steve...and about how much you had missed me while I was in Austria filming." His eyes filled with sadness as he looked at you and received nothing but anger, even after that last bit. 

You glared at him, pulled his tall-tree self down so that you were nose to nose and you stared into his eyes and said "Fuck you. All of you," before you pushed him away and walked back up the stairs. Once back to the bedroom, you pulled out a bag and started packing. You called Chris and asked if he had been in on "the joke". He swore he had no clue what you were talking about, but he knew how pissed you were from the tone of your voice and agreed that you could stay at his place as long as you needed to cool off. You knew this would bother Seb which made it all the more reason to do it. You couldn't believe he would do that to you. Sure, he didn't expect for your reaction to be so strong, you didn't either, but that was beside the point.

You had your bag just about packed by the time he walked up the stairs and into the room you two had made your own. All of the compromise that had went into it due to the completely different styles you had in home decor, and here you were packing...only for a night or so, but Seb didn't have to know that. When he walked in, you were grabbing a blanket and your sweater out of the closet and you saw him enter the room out of your peripheral vision, but refused to look at him fully. You could feel the shock emanating off of his body and while you couldn't quite feel it, you knew his blood ran cold. That feeling and knowledge, while made you feel more empowered, also made you mentally trip on your argument slightly. Even though you were pissed, royally pissed, at him right now, it didn't take away an ounce of love you had for this man. 

"Are you serious, (y/n)? You're leaving?"

Despite that creeping feeling, you walked back to the bag on the bed and said without looking at him "I'm going to Chris' for a while..until I figure out my next move. You lied to me, Seb. Joke or not, you lied to me...and I can't handle any more lies. I've been fed too many in my lifetime." You threw the sweater over your shoulders, picked up the bag, and walked past him attempting to push him out of the way with the anger exuding from every particle of your being. He grabbed your arm as you walked by, but you ripped it away so ferociously as you twisted your torso and face, allowing yourself to glare into his face and what you saw there almost stopped you from leaving...almost. You turned to leave and made your way down the stairs, through the kitchen, and out into the garage. He ran after you and caught up as you went to close the back door of your vehicle after throwing your bag in. He stood in your way of getting to the driver's seat. 

You glared at him before so lethally, yet almost silently, saying "Sebastian, get out of the way. I'm leaving."

His face crumpled and tears slowly crept over the brim of his eyes as he said so brokenly "(Y/n), please don't leave. Please. I know you're angry, and you have every right to be, but please don-......don't leave me." He paused, his breath rattling in his chest, drawing your eyes there. Heaven knows, you did love his chest, it was your favorite spot of comfort. Not because of the muscles he had worked for and continued to work on for the Marvel jobs (although that was a nice plus), but because in his chest that warm and kind heart of his...but right now it was hurt and you couldn't feel the warmth you normally felt. His heart had become your home, no matter whether he was across the world or right next to you as you slept at night. It brought you the most comfort and joy you had ever had in your life.

"(Y/n), I can't go back to how I was before you came into my life. I was a mess. I was so lost, so heartbroken, and in one night, one chance meeting, you changed my life around. There you were, in Don't Tell Mama's with your friends, having a ball after doing karaoke. You had caught my attention when you sang that One Direction song, 'Perfect'...that song had pretty much described all I was looking for at the moment because I was so low......She had left me, used me, cheated on me, and me never knowing, about to propose, like a complete idiot. I sat there drowning myself in as much alcohol as the bartender would keep in my glass. Then your voice cut through the dark clouds, your laughter from the corner of the bar. In that next instance, by some divine intervention, you were next to me, buying me another drink.." he chuckled slightly "...despite that we three all knew-you, me, and the bartender- that another drink was the last thing I needed."

"You looked at me kindly with sadness in your eyes as you slid the drink to me. You didn't point out who I was, even though you knew. You didn't ask about the situation, you just told me that if I needed a listening ear, you had two, smiled and walked back to the table with your drink. I watched you all the way back to your table, you know. I never told you that, and maybe your friends did...did you know that?"

You had remained silent the entire story thus far. In all of your five years together, he had never shared his point of view from the night you two had met. You had shared yours with him many times and he had always let you take the lead on telling the story when anyone asked. As he told the story, the anger and frustration within you were melting away and you almost had forgotten why you had even been angry in the first place. Seeing him hurt like this, hurt you, and it was replacing your anger.

"No, they never told me."

"Yeh, I tried not to make it obvious...I didn't want to be that creepy drunk guy in a bar. As you walked away from me, it took everything in me not to get up and follow you right then and there. I turned around as you sat down so you wouldn't see me staring at you. I turned back around, but thank God there was a mirror so I could keep an eye on you.....such a creeper...you see now why I've never told you about this. You'd never want to be with such a creepy loser had you known, right?" 

There was that chuckle again that melted your heart.

"Anyway, it didn't matter but so much, because even in the mirror we locked eyes a few times, five to be exact before I finally gave up and ventured over to your table. Your friends looked at me as I drew nearer, pulling your attention from the conversation you were all having and then you looked up at me and immediately motioned to a chair at the table beside you, 'Have a seat, friend,' you said to me, and my first thought was, 'I don't just want to be her friend,' but quickly composed my face not to show this and grabbed a chair and sat between your friends, across from you, because you didn't give me any other option. It was like you didn't even know who I was, and if you did, you couldn't care less. That was something I hadn't experienced in quite a while, and while I wanted your attention, something inside me was refreshed that for once someone wasn't gawking at me, but just treating me like a normal person."

"You joined in with your friends telling me about your vacation to NY and how it was going, about your and Madeline's trip to NY previously, about fighting over tips and sleeping a lot of the time, how Elizabeth had only been once and for a short time, but how you were all enjoying your time there. As if you hadn't lit a small flame in me already-that I had wondered if I could have again-you began talking about the tree at Rockefeller and your entire face lit up so much that I swear you literally glowed. As the night went on and the bar got ready to close, you were getting ready to leave, so I didn't see any reason to stay. As I went to stand, however, as quickly as I thought I hid it, you saw me stumble a little bit, the alcohol was catching up with me then. You didn't say anything, but once we walked up the steps and out onto the sidewalk, you hesitated and looked at me and told your friends that you were going to make sure I got home okay. You thought I couldn't hear you, but even in my drunken state, I could. You told me you wanted to walk around the city and asked if I wanted to join you. I didn't want you to leave, nor did I want to be alone just yet, so I agreed. It was on this walk that I broke down and told you everything. You listened to my whining, you saw my tears, but pretended you didn't, and at the end of my long and woeful tale, you stopped me dead in my tracks, turned me to look at you and told me with, I think, all the seriousness that was in the world, 'I don't know you, but I know, she doesn't deserve you, and she will get what's coming to her. You deserve so much better, and you will find that person one day and you'll realize that this other girl taught you some valuable lessons, that you had some good times together, but they were just stepping stones on your way to this woman who was made just for you...' You looked in my eyes until you saw I had heard and accepted what you had said before you turned and started to walk again as you said '....as cliche as it sounds...besides, karma's a bitch.'"

You kept walking even though you knew I was still standing in my place, but I caught up with you shortly and you asked where we were headed. Considering I was sobering up, I led the way, but about halfway there, I had an idea. I didn't want you walking alone in a city you didn't know, so I bargained with you to let me walk you home and I promised to hail a cab from there. You took some convincing but agreed on the terms that you wouldn't actually go in until you saw me leave in the cab. As we walked, the other direction might I remind you, we talked more about you, about the life you lived and the dreams you had. I was enthralled, because even when you weren't so passionate about some aspects of your life, your passion and love of life bled through. As we walked up to the door of your hotel, I didn't want to leave. When the night began, I had only wanted it to end and to not face another day, but at that point, I didn't want the night to end, ever. I felt hopeful about life once again. You gave me that, (y/n). You were that hope. You were that light. I don't want to go back to the darkness, because while it was just barely dusk, I now realize, if you leave, that's utter pitch black, darkness, for all eternity, (y/n). Please," he said as he fell to his knees, holding your hands in his and his tears falling onto your hands, "please, don't leave me. I love you with every fiber of my being."

That was it, this was a rawness you had never even seen. You hadn't seen it on screen, you hadn't seen it in person, you didn't even imagine that this could ever be a side of Seb that existed. You slowly sank to your knees, pulling your hands from his as you did and lifted his face to yours. You placed the lightest kiss on his beautiful, pale, pink lips, sending every word that you couldn't form into his being. He looked at you through wet eyelashes as your lips barely parted from his and whispered so softly that it was barely audible "You'll stay?"

"Always."


End file.
